Une Gameboy au bureau
by Annie Earnshaw
Summary: Riza fulmine : Havoc est en retard au travail. Mais quel objet démoniaque a bien pu le retenir chez lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette histoire... c'est un peu (beaucoup) n'importe quoi. Je ne me souviens même plus du moment où l'idée m'est venue (et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça). Mais j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de comique, j'espère que ça a marché.

Sans surprise, FMA ne m'apparient pas, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa.

Je remercie Naiia qui a corrigé mon histoire, et qui a déjà joué à Pokémon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Riza tournait en rond dans le bureau, un pistolet en main.

« Mais que fait donc Havoc ? Même le colonel est arrivé plus tôt que lui...  
\- C'est vrai. Pour une fois que j'étais à l'heure !  
\- Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas vous en vanter, colonel. »

Il était déjà 10h30 et Riza n'appréciait pas du tout que le sous-lieutenant ne soit toujours pas arrivé. Ils devaient s'occuper d'un vieux dossier qu'ils n'avaient jamais fini de remplir, à propos d'une vieille mission et Riza n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire des heures supplémentaires pour finir le travail des autres.

Donc, pour se calmer, elle avait décidé de prendre une pause pour briquer un peu ses armes chéries.

Les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau espéraient aussi qu'Havoc arrive rapidement. La vision du lieutenant un pistolet en main ne les rassuraient absolument pas et Mustang, Breda, Fuery et Falman craignaient de se voir tués par une balle perdue.

Au grand soulagement de ses subordonnés, Roy finit par dire :

« Asseyez-vous, lieutenant. Vous allez me donner le tournis, à tourner au milieu de la pièce comme un lion en cage.  
\- Mais, colonel...  
\- C'est un ordre. »

Riza fronça les sourcils et soupira, mais se rassit.

« Votre calvaire est bientôt fini, lieutenant. J'aperçois par la fenêtre Havoc qui arrive... »

Pour une fois, Riza fut contente d'entendre le colonel parler. Elle lui rappela tout de même de se remettre à travailler, plutôt que de lorgner par la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard, un Havoc tout débraillé entra dans le bureau. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent la tête pour le voir arriver et entendre ses explications. Il n'avait clairement pas eu le temps de se raser et on pouvait voir son maillot de corps qui dépassait de sous son uniforme.

Le premier réflexe de Riza fut de se mettre à tirer sur le retardataire.

« Haaaaaa ! Lieutenant, arrêtez ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, les hurlements de Havoc recouvrirent difficilement le bruit des pistolets de Riza et le sous-lieutenant se retrouva plaqué contre un des murs du bureau, les bras en l'air, comme en signe de rémission.

Roy mit une main sur l'épaule de Riza dans l'espoir de la calmer, et parla d'un ton ferme.

« Lieutenant, vous pouvez lâcher ce pistolet, je crois qu'il a compris. Havoc, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?  
\- Eh bien... Comment dire... Vous, vous êtes bien en retard presque tous les jours, alors ce serait mal venu de votre part de...  
\- Mais moi, je suis votre supérieur ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous punir pour insubordination ! »

Paralysé par le regard noir que lui envoyait Roy, le fautif répondit d'une petite voix misérable :

« En fait, hier, en sortant du boulot, j'ai croisé un vieil ami... Et il a absolument tenu à me donner un truc qu'il ramenait de je ne sais plus quel pays étranger en me disant que c'était vraiment génial et qu'il fallait que j'essaye... Finalement, j'ai joué toute la nuit, et j'ai oublié de programmer mon réveil. J'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à me lever ce matin et... Lieutenant par pitié rangez ce fusil ! »

Effrayé par Riza qui commençait à sortir de nouveaux pistolets d'on ne sait où, Havoc cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Après avoir rit de la terreur du sous-lieutenant, Roy lui demanda sans cacher sa curiosité :

« Mais quelle est donc cette chose qui a tant retenu votre attention ?  
\- Euh... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, on appelle ça une Gameboy. C'est un genre de petite boîte rectangulaire et plate.  
\- Est-ce que l'avez sur vous ?  
\- Oui... Mais je ne voulais jouer que pendant les pauses, je vous le promets !  
\- Passez la moi. »

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Havoc tendit sa précieuse machine au colonel, sous le regard curieux de tous les autres membres de l'équipe.

Roy observa la Gameboy sous toutes ses coutures, appuyant au hasard sur les plus gros boutons. Tout le monde se taisait, attendant sa réaction. Il finit par demander :

« Sous-lieutenant Havoc, comment marche cette chose ?  
\- Attendez, je vais vous montrer... »

Ledit sous-lieutenant se leva pour se placer à côté de son supérieur. Il lui prit la Gameboy des mains et lui expliqua le fonctionnement des boutons.

« Ici, c'est pour l'allumer... Si vous appuyez à nouveau, ça va l'éteindre. Il y a la croix pour se déplacer, et aussi... »

L'explication continua pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps-là, Riza avait à nouveau utilisé son arme pour remettre Fuery, Falman et Breda au travail.

Une fois qu'il eut compris l'utilité de chaque bouton, Roy demanda (où plutôt confisqua) la console à son subordonné (apparemment, il avait besoin de l'étudier plus en détail pour vérifier qu'elle ne pouvait pas être utilisée en tant qu'arme de guerre), et ce malgré les protestations de Riza qui aurait largement préféré qu'il remplisse ses dossiers. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il le faisait habituellement, alors bon...

Mais après avoir dit au lieutenant que si lui, il ne pouvait pas garder la Gameboy, alors elle, elle devait aussi arrêter de toucher à son pistolet, plus personne ne protesta.

Tout le monde dut se remettre au travail, et, un peu avant la pause de midi, Riza décida de contrôler le travail de tout le monde. Les garçons avaient tous bien avancé, sauf Roy, qui avait passé son temps à jouer avec la Gameboy.

« C'est une blague, colonel ? Vous n'avez même pas avancé d'une seule page !  
\- Mais voyez-vous, lieutenant, ce jeu est vraiment très addictif... Je ne voulais jouer que cinq petites minutes et puis finalement, je n'ai pas pu décrocher. Je comprends que le sous-lieutenant soit arrivé en retard ce matin ! »

Riza soupira, réfléchit quelques instants et finit par dire :

« Puisque vous n'avez rien fait ce matin, vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre une pause pour le déjeuner. Je vous ramènerait quelque chose ici et je compte sur vous pour travailler pendant que je ne serais pas là...  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et puisqu'il était en retard ce matin, le sous-lieutenant Havoc restera avec moi pour compenser le temps qu'il a perdu.  
\- Je ne suis pas bête, colonel ! Vous voulez qu'il reste avec vous pour vous expliquer plus en détail le fonctionnement de cette... Gameboy.  
\- Mais non ! De toute façon, si je ne travaille pas, vous le remarquerez vite en revenant.  
\- Très bien. Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger. Et nous sommes au troisième étage, alors ne pensez même pas à vous enfuir par la fenêtre !  
\- Vous savez bien que vous pouvez me faire confiance, lieutenant.  
\- Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça. Breda, Fuery, Falman, vous pouvez prendre votre pause. »

Roy et Havoc se retrouvèrent seul dans le bureau. Le premier se leva, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir qui permettait d'aller dans le bureau où ils se trouvaient, et s'approcha de Havoc pour lui demander :

« Ce jeu est formidable ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Pokémon, mon colonel.  
\- C'est un nom un peu bizarre, mais passons. J'ai joué sur la partie qui était déjà en cours, c'est possible d'en avoir une pour moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer... Apparemment on ne peux pas. Mais puisque je crois que je n'ai que peu de chances de revoir ma console, je vais réinitialiser le jeu. Attendez, je retourne au menu principal... Voilà. Il faut que vous vous choisissiez un nom et vous pourrez commencer à jouer.  
\- Merci, Havoc. Votre dévouement est apprécié. Mais surtout, ne dites rien au lieutenant. Le mois dernier, elle a fait retenir sur ma paie les frais des réparations des impacts de balle qu'elle a fait dans les murs quand je ne travaillais pas. Qui pourrait penser qu'il faut payer aussi cher juste pour deux trois petits trous ! »

Contre toute attente, lorsqu'elle revint apporter leurs repas à Roy et Havoc, Riza les trouva tous les deux en train de travailler studieusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, vous deux ?  
\- Mais rien, lieutenant ! Vous voyez bien qu'on est en train de travailler !  
\- Vraiment, colonel ?  
\- Oui... Allez manger, maintenant ! Quand vous reviendrez, il y aura des dossiers remplis sur votre bureau !  
\- J'attends de voir. Je reviens dans une heure. »

En entendant la porte du bureau claquer, Roy soupira de soulagement. Puis, il se remit à travailler. Une minute plus tard, Riza ouvrit la porte en grand en hurlant que personne ne devait bouger.

Quand elle vit Roy en train de travailler, elle fut plus que surprise. Elle était pourtant sûre que le colonel essayerait d'échapper au travail d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore à son bureau.

Roy fit son sourire le plus innocent et dit :

« Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? »

Riza se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de refermer doucement la porte sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé.

Dès que le bruit des pas de Riza ne se fit plus entendre, Havoc demanda au colonel s'il comptait vraiment remplir les dossiers.

« Bien sûr que oui. Vois-tu Havoc, moi, contrairement à toi, je sais comment marchent les femmes. D'ailleurs, un jour, je t'apprendrais, pour que tu puisses enfin te trouver une copine. Mais ce sera pour un autre moment. Là, tu vois, je compte travailler pour de vrai pendant une ou deux heures, pour que Hawkeye soit contente et qu'ensuite elle me laisse tranquille. Et là, à moi la Gameboy ! J'ai déjà hâte de jouer !  
\- Vous êtes amusant, colonel. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'une récompense pour vous faire travailler, j'en aurais parlé à Hawkeye il y a bien longtemps. Elle aurait été si contente que j'aurais sûrement pu avoir le numéro d'une de ses amies !  
\- Vous avez trop d'espoir, Havoc. Mais c'est beau, c'est même très émouvant.  
\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi où je reprends ma console ! »

Pour une fois, Roy ne fit pas le malin et il se remit immédiatement au travail.

Quand Riza revint dans le bureau, elle fut surprise de voir toute l'équipe en train de travailler. Roy avait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers, Havoc n'était même pas en train de fumer, Falman, Fuery et Breda étaient tous revenus avant elle de leur déjeuner et une belle pile de dossiers durement complétés trônait sur son bureau.

« Messieurs, je suis fière de vous ! Continuez comme ça et nous aurons peut-être fini avant l'heure ! »

Elle s'assit à son bureau et se remit elle aussi à travailler. Cependant, la promptitude du colonel à remplir ses dossiers lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille : il préparait un mauvais coup.

Il arborait un air innocent et on aurait (presque, si on connaissait un tant soit peu sa feignantise légendaire) pu croire qu'il travaillait vraiment. Mais Riza sentait (elle avait développé un sixième sens pour ça) qu'il procrastinait.

Et en effet, le colonel était en train de jouer sur sa nouvelle Gameboy. Il n'avait aucune envie de la rendre à Havoc et comptait bien la garder le plus longtemps possible.

Il avait posé la console sur ses genoux et ne jouait qu'avec une main, l'autre était posé sur le bureau et tenait un stylo avec lequel il faisait semblant d'écrire.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, une personne toqua à la porte du bureau. Après que Roy ait permis à ladite personne d'entrer, les soldats eurent la bonne surprise de découvrir que c'était Hughes qui voulait voir Mustang.

Enfin, bonne surprise... Roy était toujours content de voir son meilleur ami, et les autres pensaient que le lieutenant-colonel ferait assez de bruit pour qu'ils puissent prendre une petite pause pour l'écouter le temps qu'il parle de sa femme puis de sa fille puis qu'il montre toutes les photos qu'il avait et ils ne savaient quoi d'autre.

Mais Riza, elle, n'était pas du tout contente. Ils étaient là pour travailler ! Pas pour discuter de leurs familles ! Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes ne pouvait pas attendre encore quelques heures, le temps qu'ils aient finis ce qu'ils avaient à faire, avant de venir les embêter ? Non, bien sûr, montrer encore une énième photo d'elle ne savait quel membre de sa famille, c'était bien plus important !

Et ce que redoutait Riza (mais qu'espéraient les autres) arriva. Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : moins d'une seconde après son entrée dans le bureau, Hughes avait déjà sorti son portefeuille et ses photos.

« Regardez ma petite Elysia ! Elle est pas mignonne ? C'est moi qui lui ai fait ses tresses ! Gracia les fait bien mieux que moi, bien évidemment, mais je comptes m'entraîner, comme ça, je pourrais... »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau étaient soufflées. Comme Maes pouvait-il tant parler sans avoir besoin de faire de pause ? Il ne semblait même pas reprendre sa respiration !

Malheureusement pour le père de famille, Riza n'était pas du tout décidée à le laisser parler autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'il présentait sa treizième photo, Riza mis en place le plan machiavélique qu'elle venait de préparer.

Tout d'abord, elle s'approcha de Maes. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait (on avait arrêté de l'écouter aux environs de la septième photo), et posa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Maes.

Ensuite, elle se mit à pousser délicatement le lieutenant-colonel vers la porte. Le plus important était de le diriger doucement vers la porte, pour qu'il ne remarque pas que Riza l'emmenait vers la sortie.

Mais étant donné qu'une fois qu'il se mettait à parler de sa famille, plus rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa mission, il ne fit pas attention à la pression que Riza mettait dans son dos pour le forcer à avancer.

Enfin, Riza poussa Hughes dans le couloir grâce à la porte qui était restée ouverte, claquant cette dernière derrière lui.

Le lieutenant poussa un soupir de soulagement - le gêneur était parti et le travail pouvait enfin reprendre. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Hughes était de retour dans le bureau.

« En fait, Roy ! Je devais te dire que tu dois aller voir... Pour qu'il... Mince, j'ai oublié... Il y a quelqu'un qui veut encore voir les photos de ma fille ?  
\- Non ! »

Ce non fut un cri qui venait à la fois de Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Falman et Breda. Seul Roy n'avait rien dit, car il ne voulait pas vexer son ami. Mais il était parfaitement d'accord avec les autres.

Maes allait partir, dépité, quand Roy l'arrêta.

« Attends, Maes ! Viens voir la machine que le sous-lieutenant Havoc a ramené ! Ça s'appelle une Gameboy, et c'est super marrant à utiliser ! En fait, il y a jeu dessus, et il s'appelle Pokémon. Tu vois ? Ça, c'est un de mes Pokémons. Et il est de type... Devine ! Devine ! De type feu ! Un peu comme moi, en fait. Mais je disais que le but du jeu, c'est...  
\- Colonel ! Ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! »

Riza était debout devant le colonel, un de ces fusils chéris à la main, et elle le tenait pointé vers Mustang. Ce dernier lâcha son jeux et mis les mains en l'air. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'énerver encore plus sa Riza !

Cette dernière continua ses remontrances là où elle les avaient arrêtés :

« Maintenant, vous allez me donner cette console. Tout de suite, et pas de mais ! Et vous allez me finir ces foutus dossiers ! Que je ne vous trouve plus en train de procrastiner. Et vous, lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes, retournez à vos occupations. Peut-être qu'ainsi vous pourrez rentrer plus vite chez vous et passer du temps avec Gracia et Elysia. »

Il se trouva que Hughes était tout à fait d'accord avec Riza (où en tout cas tout à fait prêt à faire tout ce que le lieutenant lui dirait, étant donné que si jamais elle en venait à lui tirer dessus, là, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir sa famille).

Il sortit donc du bureau, en s'excusant d'avoir osé déranger ses collègues alors qu'ils avaient du travail, et en se faisant le plus petit possible dans l'espoir de ne pas plus attiser la colère du lieutenant.

Le temps que tout le monde se remette au travail, il était déjà seize heures, et Riza décida de voir où en était tous les garçons dans leurs dossiers. Ils avaient tous bien avancés, sauf (sans surprise) Roy.

« Colonel ! Je parie que vous étiez en train de jouer sur votre console pendant que moi, et les autres, on travaillait ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Mais, lieutenant, je...

\- Vous voulez qu'on passe la nuit ici, c'est ça ? Je comptais sur vous pour faire ce qu'on vous demandait, pour une fois ! Mais non, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Parfois, j'ai envie de moi aussi maîtriser l'alchimie, pour pouvoir vous rôtir !

\- Je suis désolé Riza, je ne voulais surtout pas vous décevoir. Je me sens terriblement coupable. Vous êtes la personne qui croit le plus en moi et je vous trahis. Je ne recommencerais plus. Vous voulez un signe de ma bonne volonté ? Tenez, prenez la Gameboy. »

Riza en eut le souffle coupé. Le colonel qui acceptait de renoncer à l'un de ses joujoux ? Pour lui faire plaisir ? Elle prit la console que lui tendait Roy en promettant qu'elle la lui rendrait à la fin de la journée et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Les deux dernières heures de travail se firent dans le calme. Roy se mit (pour une fois) à vraiment travailler et Riza n'eut donc plus de raison de s'énerver où de tirer des balles dans les murs. Et tous les autres ne dirent plus un mot de peur que la jeune femme ne se remette encore une fois en colère.

Quand il fut l'heure pour les soldats de rentrer chez eux, tout le monde s'était calmé. Les armes de Riza avaient retrouvés leurs places dans leurs holsters respectifs et Roy avait retrouvé sa console (enfin, la console de Havoc, mais quand ce dernier avait demandé au colonel s'il pouvait la lui rendre ; Roy avait éclaté de rire et dit qu'Havoc ferait mieux d'en demander une autre à son ami, car il ne la lui rendrait sûrement jamais).

La journée avait été plus que mouvementée - et quelque chose faisait sentir à toute l'équipe de Mustang que tout cette histoire de Gameboy n'était pas encore finie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un deuxième (et dernier) chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine (c'est-à-dire le lundi 10 juillet). Ce sera l'apparition de Ed, Al et Armstrong !

À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, j'étais sensé publié cette deuxième partie il y a deux jours. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais maintenant, elle est là !

Dans ce chapitre, c'est l'apparition des frères Elric ! La fin s'est un peu écrite toute seule, mais je dois avouer que le résultat ne me déplait pas trop... J'imagine bien les personnages faire de grands gestes et avoir des intonations un bizarres, comme s'ils étaient sur une scène de spectacle.

Je remercie Naiia qui corrige mon histoire, Miouna et Dakmoonlight pour leurs reviews. Bien sûr, FMA ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza n'était pas de meilleure humeur que la vieille. Et pour cause : ils venaient d'écoper de nouveaux dossiers, mais cette fois, pour une nouvelle mission. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas finis tous les papiers de la veille !

Et tout le monde déteste les papiers, même les gens qui se font un devoir de les remplir.

Pour compenser le retard qu'il avait eu la veille, Havoc était arrivé avec quinze minutes d'avance au bureau. Mais cette fois, c'était le colonel qui était en retard. Et même si chez lui, c'était plutôt habituel, aujourd'hui, ça énervait particulièrement Riza, car elle savait ce qui l'avait tant retardé : la Gameboy.

Elle hésitait entre la possibilité que Roy, comme Havoc, ait joué toute la nuit, ou alors celle qu'il ait joué en se levant et qu'il n'ait pas vu l'heure passer - et donc pas vu arriver l'heure de se rendre au travail.

Riza répartit le travail de la journée et tout le monde s'en accommoda sans se plaindre (elle avait posé un pistolet sur son bureau, et personne ne voulait qu'elle l'utilise). La plus grosse pile de papier était pour le colonel, à qui il restait encore beaucoup de travail (tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille, en fait).

Roy finit par arriver avec selon lui une petite heure de retard ou, selon Riza, presque deux heures.

Ladite Riza montra immédiatement la pile de dossier sur le bureau du colonel à ce dernier, et lui dit :

« Vous avez intérêt à travailler, et si je ne vois ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec cette fichue Gameboy, vous vous retrouverez criblé de balles avant que vous n'ayez ne serait-ce que le temps de commencer à vous excuser, ou à vous chercher des excuses. »

Roy approuva immédiatement d'un signe de la tête et s'assit derrière son bureau en ouvrant le premier dossier sur sa pile.

Et pour une fois, il se mit au travail sans rechigner. Il n'avait, bien sûr, qu'une seule envie : continuer à jouer sur la Gameboy.

Pourtant, il avait déjà passé les trois quarts de la nuit à agrandir sa collection de Pokémons, et il était venu au QG à pied plutôt qu'en voiture juste pour pouvoir continuer à jouer sur le chemin.

Mais il savait que si Riza voyait la Gameboy, elle s'énerverait comme elle ne s'était jamais énervée et qu'elle serait capable de faire du mal - beaucoup de mal - à la console. Et Roy tenait trop à son jeux pour prendre le moindre risque. Un peu comme avec sa relation avec le lieutenant qu'il ne... Peu importe.

Durant toute la matinée, on n'entendit que le bruit des stylos sur le papier dans le bureau de l'équipe Mustang. Riza n'eut même pas à tirer une seule balle pour que ses coéquipiers et le colonel travaillent.

La pause repas se passa bien (c'est-à-dire que Riza laissa tout le monde manger à la cantine) et le travail reprit dans une bonne humeur toute relative, les menaces de Riza et de son pistolet restant dans toutes les têtes.

Mais il existe une loi que beaucoup de gens détestent : la loi de Murphy (aussi appelée loi de l'emmerdement maximum). C'est une règle qui dit que quoi qu'on fasse, s'il y a des choses qui peuvent foirer ou des gens pour gâcher ce que vous voulez faire, votre projet ratera.

Et ce qui passa durant l'après-midi dans le bureau de l'équipe Mustang ne fit pas démentir cette loi. En même temps, dans un QG militaire, il y a beaucoup de gens, tous capable de venir vous embêter. Et ce fut Riza qui comprit le mieux la loi de Murphy, ce jour-là.

Aux alentours de 14h30, un Ed d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Riza entra dans la pièce où les soldats s'acharnaient pour remplir leurs papiers. Al le suivait, même s'il semblait un peu en retrait.

Ed posa une pile de papier sur le bureau de Mustang, en grommelant dans sa barbe :

« Voilà, colonel ! Le rapport que je devais faire ! »

Roy ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'arrivée du petit (enfin, jeune) alchimiste. Et pour cause : il grattait, encore et encore, dans l'espoir de finir le plus vite possible ses dossiers. Car il voulait absolument continuer à jouer avec ses Pokémons !

Voyant que le colonel ne devait sûrement pas les entendre, Ed et Al s'inquiétèrent. Mais que faisait donc Roy ? Pourquoi écrivait-il sur les dossiers ? D'habitude, il posait ses pieds sur son bureau et attendait que la journée se passe !

Voyant l'air étonné des jeunes hommes, Riza répondit à la question qu'ils se posaient sans oser la dire à voix haute :

« Le colonel est en train de faire son travail. »

Depuis quand le colonel travaillait-il pour de vrai ? De quoi l'avait-on menacé pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire de si bon cœur ?

Allait-il bientôt mourir, et donc décidé de rattraper tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps pour pouvoir partir en paix dans l'au-delà ?

« Colonel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ? »

Roy finit par lever la tête de ses papiers et répondit à Al.

« Oui. En fait, je veux finir ça au plus vite. Il y a des choses que j'ai commencées et que j'aimerais vraiment reprendre au plus vite. »

Les deux frères Elric partagèrent un regard qui montrait toute leur incompréhension. Ed demanda :

« Et... Quelle est cette chose que vous devez tant finir ?  
\- Oh, mais laissez-moi travailler ! Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites là, vous ?  
\- En fait, je suis venu vous rendre le rapport que vous aviez demandé.  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Pose-le là, sur le bureau.  
\- Et, du coup... C'est quoi cette chose que vous voulez continuer ?  
\- Une chose formidable, que j'ai découvert hier. C'est Havoc qui l'a ramené au bureau, et depuis j'y suis scotché. Attendez, je l'ai pris avec moi, je vais vous montrer. »

Roy faillit sortir la console de sa poche, mais se ravisa, et demanda au lieutenant Hawkeye s'il pouvait prendre sa pause-café pour discuter de la Gameboy avec les frères Elric.

Riza donna son approbation, et Roy, aussi content qu'un enfant à qui on aurait donné un bonbon, se leva de sa chaise pour que les deux Elric puissent voir de près la Gameboy.

Alors que Ed allait prendre la Gameboy, Roy leva haut son bras pour que le petit (pardon, le jeune) alchimiste ne puisse pas la toucher.

« Tu touches avec les yeux ! »

Ed fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement, mit ses mains au fond de ses poches et murmura quelque chose que personne ne comprit, mais où certains crutent distinguer les mots "satané" et "colonel".

Roy posa son jouet sur le bureau et dit, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres :

« Sinon, Fullmetal... Comment va Mlle Rockbell ?  
\- Elle va bien... Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Oh, je me demandais juste... Et puis... Votre relation est plus qu'intéressante...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, stupide colonel ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on parle de votre "relation" plus que "spéciale" avec le lieutenant Hawkeye ?  
\- Ma relation avec le lieutenant est strictement professionnelle !  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet ! »

Voyant que Riza avait retiré la sécurité d'un de ses pistolets, Havoc décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Arrêtez, tous les deux ! À force de vous voir vous comporter comme deux adolescents, on va finir par croire que c'est vous qui avez une "relation spéciale". »

Roy et Ed se dévisagèrent quelques instants, les joues rouges, et scrutèrent l'autre des pieds à la tête, puis se mirent à vivement démentir la supposition de Havoc en assurant qu'ils ne trouvaient pas du tout l'autre attirant.

« Et puis de toute façon, le Fullmetal est bien trop petit pour moi !  
\- Qui est-ce qui est petit ? »

Alors qu'Ed et Roy se mirent à hurler à qui mieux-mieux, Hughes entra dans le bureau.

« Salut tout le monde ! Il m'a semblé entendre la voix des Elric, alors je suis venu voir. Regardez, j'ai des photos de ma fille ! »

Mais Roy empêcha le lieutenant-colonel de sortir ses photos, puis se justifia en disant :

« Tu nous les montrera plus tard. Là, c'est moi qui montre ma Gameboy ! »

Riza soupira, puis dit :

« Ce n'est pas plus l'heure des photos que de la Gameboy ! C'est l'heure du travail ! Ne m'obligez pas à sortir mon pistolet !  
\- Lieutenant, ça suffit avec vos armes à feu ! Vous devez obéir à votre colonel ! Je suis en pause, alors laissez-moi tranquille ! Et si vous ne respectez pas mes consignes, je vous force à prendre des vacances loin du QG ! Dans un endroit avec du soleil, et la mer... Pendant que je resterais ici... Vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riza était coincée. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour forcer Roy à travailler. Surtout qu'il lui faisait du chantage... Elle fit les gros yeux, râla un peu, et se remit à travailler en disant que même si les autres ne faisaient rien, elle au moins, avancerait, et qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre après, non mais !

Roy prit la parole plus vite que Hughes et attira l'attention des Elric avant que Maes ait le temps de ressortir ses photos.

« Regardez cette petite merveille. C'est une juste une petite boîte remplie de je ne sais quoi, et ça permet de jouer à un jeu qui s'appelle Pokémon. Le but de ce jeu, c'est de capturer des animaux - enfin, je crois que ce sont des animaux - puis de les dresser pour pouvoir faire des combats contre d'autres de ces animaux. Et il y a des Pokémons de différents types. Et un de ces types, c'est feu ! Comme moi !  
\- Et s'il existe des... Pokémons de type feu, est-ce qu'il en existe aussi de type eau ? Et est-ce qu'eux aussi vous rendent impuissant ?  
\- Euh... Peu importe. »

Edward éclata de rire, tandis que tous les subordonnés de Mustang se retinrent de rigoler trop fort (sauf Riza, qui était toujours vexée d'être la seul à travailler). Roy lui se renfrogna un peu et dit que tous ceux qui étaient en train de rire finiraient grillés.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ed ajouta :

« On finira grillés... Sauf si il pleut ! N'est-ce pas colonel ? »

Et il repartit dans un nouveau fou rire.

Tandis qu'Ed essayait de reprendre sa respiration et d'enlever les larmes sur ses joues et que Roy continuait à lui dire d'arrêter de se foutre de lui, ce fut Armstrong qui entra dans le bureau. Maes fut le premier à le saluer.

« Bonjour à vous, lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Je savais que mon ouïe, transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong, ne me trompait pas, et que les frères Elric étaient là. On entend le colonel Mustang et Edward se disputer depuis l'autre bout du couloir... »

Au moment où il se mit à parler des qualités transmises dans sa famille, de petites étoiles s'étaient mises à briller près du visage d'Armstrong. Elles éblouirent toutes les personnes qui se mirent à les regarder en se demandant ce que ses petites lumières pouvaient bien être.

Voyant qu'Ed et Mustang ne cessaient toujours pas leur guéguerre, Al, qui avait d'abord tenté de raisonner son frère et le colonel, décida d'aller saluer le commandant Armstrong.

« Bonjour, monsieur Armstrong. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous et votre frère ?  
\- Moi, je vais très bien. Je crois qu'Ed va bien, mais il rigole tant qu'il est à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes faute d'air, alors...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La connaissance des soins de premier secours se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong, je pourrais donc aider votre frère s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Ce serait tellement triste si vous veniez à être séparé car votre frère se serait étranglé ! »

Pris par l'émotion de ses propres suppositions, Armstrong tenta de prendre Al dans ses bras. Ce dernier, sachant qu'Armstrong ne pourrait pas l'étouffer (il n'avait pas besoin de respirer), se laissa faire sans broncher.

Mais sentir le corps de métal d'Alphonse rendit Armstrong encore plus triste. Il lâcha donc l'armure et se dirigea vers Ed, les bras grand ouvert.

Mais ce dernier le vit venir, et arrêta de se chamailler avec Mustang pour pouvoir s'enfuir loin des bras étrangleurs d'Armstrong. Il se mit donc à courir en rond tout autour de la pièce, tandis qu'Armstrong le suivait, une larme à l'œil.

Maes, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« Pauvre Edward. Je crois que le pouvoir d'effrayer les enfants- si l'on peut encore considérer les Elric comme des enfants - se transmet aussi de générations en générations dans la famille Armstrong. Oh ! Armstrong a attrapé ce pauvre Ed... D'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfant, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai des photos de ma fille... »

Mais les photos de la petite Elysia ne semblaient pas intéresser les soldats. Ed essayait de se libérer des bras d'Armstrong, Al tentait désespérément d'aider son frère, Mustang s'était remis à jouer sur la Gameboy et Riza fulminait devant tant de cirque.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit, puis le silence se fit.

Malgré l'interdiction de son colonel, Riza avait tiré une balle dans le plafond du bureau, avec l'espoir de ne ramener ne serait-ce qu'au moins un peu de calme. Sans surprise, son plan réussit très bien.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant. Mais ici, c'est un lieu de travail, et donc de calme. Je ne demande pas le silence total. Je veux juste pouvoir finir ces foutus dossiers et rentrer chez moi ! Mais vous faites tellement de boucan que c'est impossible de s'entendre penser ! »

Riza toisa tout le monde du regard puis ajouta :

« Peut-être que vous, l'idée de rester ici jusqu'à des heures pas possible pour achever tout le travail que vous n'aurez pas fait pendant la journée ne vous dérange pas, mais moi, si ! Figurez-vous que Black Hayate m'attends à la maison, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'emmener faire sa promenade après le coucher du soleil ! »

Riza se prit la tête, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, observa tous les gens qui l'entouraient les uns après les autres et dit, d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi assurée :

« Colonel, je vous nomme responsable du calme. Vous avez quinze minutes pour savoir de quoi tous les gens ici ont besoin, puis retourner à votre travail. Et je veux que maintenant, plus personne ne se mette à hurler. Sinon... »

Riza ne finit pas sa phrase mais quand elle retira la sécurité d'un de ses pistolets, tout le monde comprit le message qu'elle voulait faire passer.

Pendant quelques instants, il eut un profond silence, que Roy brisa.

« Bon... Je vais commencer par Hughes... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Et je suis aussi venu pour saluer les frères Elric.  
\- Et bien, Maes, sache que pour moi, tout va pour le mieux. En fait, depuis que j'ai cette console... »

Roy montra la Gameboy, qu'il tenait délicatement avec ses deux mains. Il prit un instant de réflexion, à la recherche d'une comparaison à la hauteur de son amour pour sa console :

« En fait, ce jeu me rend aussi heureux que le fait de savoir qu'un jour, je serais Führer, et que toutes les femmes de l'armée devront porter des minijupes. Et toi, l'un de mes plus proches amis, tu sais à quel point je tiens à ces minijupes.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Roy, je comprends très bien. Bon, puisque tout va bien, je vais vous laisser. »

Sur ces mots, Maes sortit du bureau, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu montrer de photo de sa famille. Tant pis ! Ce serait pour la prochaine fois !

« Maintenant, c'est au tour du commandant Armstrong. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je venais moi aussi saluer les frères Elric. Bon, et bien je suppose que je vais devoir m'en aller. Bonne journée à tous ! »

Et Armstrong sortit de la pièce, sans oublier d'étouffer une dernière fois les frères Elric pour leur dire au revoir.

Il ne restait donc dans le bureau plus que l'équipe de Mustang, Mustang en personne, et Ed et Al. Ce fut donc vers eux que le colonel se tourna :

« Les Elric, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Non. On était juste venu rapporter un rapport de mission. Mais on s'est bien amusés ! N'est-ce pas, Al ?  
\- C'est vrai, grand frère ! Même si j'ai eu peur quand le lieutenant a tiré dans le plafond. J'espère qu'il n'y avait personne au-dessus... Ou en tout cas que personne ne s'est pris de balle dans le pied. »

Tout le monde leva le regard vers le plafond, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il leur dise si oui on non, la balle de Riza avait blessé (ou tué ?) quelqu'un.

« Enfin bref. On a rendu notre rapport, on va y aller... Tu viens, Al ?  
\- Attends, juste deux minutes. Colonel, on peut voir un peu votre Gameboy ?  
\- Oh, oui ! Est-ce qu'on peut l'ouvrir ? Je voudrais tant savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !  
\- S'il vous plaît ! »

Le colonel parut horrifié à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse penser à faire du mal à son jouet. Riza appuya encore plus la demande des deux frères en ajoutant :

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, colonel... Laissez les frères Elric démonter la Gameboy... C'est pour la science. Vous aimez la science, n'est-ce pas ? »

À cet instant, Roy aurait pu renier la science pour sa console. Comment tous ses monstres pouvaient-ils envisager l'idée de la détruite ?

« Non ! Vous n'aurez jamais la console ! Elle est à moi ! Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire du mal ! Vous devez lui donner une deuxième chance ! »

Ed eut un drôle de sourire, puis dit :

« Alors laissez-nous jouer un peu dessus, pour qu'on puisse savoir ce que vous lui trouvez... »

Roy leva bien haut sa main, qui tenait la console, pour qu'Ed ne puisse pas l'attraper.

« C'est hors de question ! Vous allez la blesser ! Je sais que vous faites semblant d'être intéressés par elle juste pour pouvoir lui faire du mal ! Et je ne vous laisserai pas mener à bien votre horrible projet !  
\- Colonel, calmez-vous. Ou sinon, je tire sur la Gameboy ! En seulement deux jours, elle vous a ensorcelé ! Vous allez devenir fou !  
\- Non ! Je ne la laisserai jamais ! Je l'aime autant qu'elle m'aime ! Je sais que vous êtes tous ligués contre moi !  
\- Vous êtes ridicule, colonel. »

Dans le but de protéger la console des balles du lieutenant, Roy tenta de la ramener contre sa poitrine tout en reculant d'un pas. Mais son pied se posa sur un papier qui dans la cohue de tout à l'heure, était tombé au sol.

Le colonel trébucha sur ce papier et se retrouva les fesses par terre. La Gameboy n'était plus dans sa main.

Et pour cause : elle était tombée de sa main et avait glissé sur le sol, jusqu'à arriver devant les pieds du lieutenant.

Ni une ni deux, cette dernière tira trois balles dans la Gameboy, la détruisant. Presque instantanément, Roy hurla, et son cri de douleur resta gravé pendant longtemps dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'entendirent.

« Non ! Par pitié, pas elle ! Lieutenant, qu'avez-vous fait ? »  
Roy se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha de la dépouille de la console. Une fois juste devant elle, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et leva les mains au ciel, comme pour supplier Dieu, ou la vérité, peu importait du moment que l'entité agissait, de ressusciter sa console.

« Je sais... Je vais faire une transmutation pour la faire revenir !»

Mais Roy se rendit vite compte que ce ne serait pas avec ses flammes qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna donc vers Edward, et s'inclina devant lui en demandant :

« Aide-moi, Fullmetal ! Je t'en supplie !  
\- Désolé colonel, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment est constituée cette machine.  
\- Mais tu as vu la vérité ! Tu dois tout savoir, non ? »

Roy semblait au bord des larmes. Il leva son visage, pour montrer à Edward son regard suppliant. Ce dernier s'approcha du colonel, mis une main sur son épaule et dit :

« Vous vous en remettrez, Mustang. Le lieutenant Hawkeye a eu raison de faire ça. Ça va aller, je vous le jure. Cette console était en train de vous rendre fou. C'est comme si elle vous avait lancé un sort. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Ensuite, ce fut Havoc qui s'approcha du colonel. Il prit les restes de la Gameboy dans sa main se mit à consoler Roy.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, colonel, et je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Mais Edward a raison. Cette console était en train de ronger votre âme. Et elle aurait fini par l'emporter. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurai jamais amenée ici, et rien de tout ceci ne serai arrivé. Je suis désolé.»

Riza lui répondit :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, sous-lieutenant Havoc. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer. »

Tout le monde se tut quelques instants, comme pour se remémorer les moments qu'ils avaient passés avec la console.

Et si certains en conclure qu'elle allait leur manquer, d'autres se dirent qu'ils étaient heureux d'en être débarrassés. Et ces derniers se dirent aussi qu'il faudrait faire attention, à l'avenir : on était jamais à l'abri.

Une nouvelle machine tout aussi démoniaque pourrait à nouveau tomber entre les mains d'un de leurs proches.

Il y a toujours de nouveaux Pokémons sauvages qui apparaissent.

* * *

Voilà ! cette histoire est finie, j'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lire et qu'elle vous aura fait (au moins un peu) rire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !


End file.
